¡un trabajo yo!
by vicky lau
Summary: [Este Fic participa en la Actividad Anual de Agosto!Septiembre: ¡Estamos en Quiebra!" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad"]. El cuartel general ha conseguido un nuevo contador y el furher Ira no ha podido sobornarlo, así que los homúnculos deben conseguir dinero para poder financiar sus malvados planes. Todos han conseguido empleos temporales menos Envy. ¿en que creen que trabajara?
1. ¡Un trabajo yo!

Hi, hi. Aquí vengo con un nuevo fanfic, les traigo un poco del género que más me gusta la comedia, jejejeje.

Me ha sido dificil manejar la personalidad de Envy, creo que se debe a que es un personaje que no roleo mucho. ;) espero les guste.

-/-

-/-

Hoy de nuevo nos mandó a llamar ese estúpido viejo se cree muy importante sólo porque Padre lo tiene como mano derecha y porque puede envejecer.- Envidia refunfuñaba por los pasillos subterráneos de central, fue el último en llegar al lugar de la reunión.

-Envidia llegas tarde- Le dice Ira al recién llegado

-he pero aun no llega Pereza- replica Envidia mirándolos a todos

-él tiene otro trabajo pendiente

-Si, si como digas

-Por ahora es digo, la milicia ha cambiado de contador y aun no podemos sobornarle para que me dé el dinero que necesitamos para nuestro proyecto así que por ahora todos ustedes deben conseguir un trabajo para poder financiarnos

-¿trabajo? ¿Eso se come? -Le pregunta Gula a Lujuria

-¿Un trabajo?- le mira envidia descolocado

-Aja, yo soy el dueño de todo, tener un trabajo para mí no es difícil, hare mucho dinero- dijo Codicia finalmente hablando

-No, no se come, pero te puede ayudar a comprar comida- Responde Lujuria como si le hubiese preguntado del clima

-Pero yo no puedo trabajar soy tu hijo, el niño de la familia Bradley, además soy un niño- replicó Orgullo con una voz infantil

-Claro, claro, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros- dice Envidia para Ira pues aún no lo puede creer

-Lujuria ya consiguió un trabajo- le dice Ira

-Claro a ella no le es difícil conseguir un trabajo- le dice Envidia como hablando lo obvio.

\- Esta discusión termina aquí- dice Ira serio - Tienen dos días para comenzar a trabajar - y dicho esto Ira volvió a su faceta como furher.

-/-/-

Al día siguiente Codicia ya tenía un trabajo era un mesero en un bar que se volvió muy popular, Lujuria estaba en la floristería, Gula estaba trabajando documentando las comidas más raras que se puedan comer y Envidia… Pues Envidia aun no tenía trabajo.

-aaargg no se ni en que transformarme para que me acepten en un trabajo, no importa si es hombre o mujer lindo o feo, en ninguno me aceptan ¿cómo es que tú tienes un trabajo tan simple?

\- bueno esto de las flores no es tan fácil como parece- Lujuria se queda callada un momento y luego mira un poco seria a Envidia- sabes, escuché que en la guardería municipal una de las profesoras de lastimó un pie; quizás puedas ir a buscar un trabajo allá ya que soy amiga de la directora; le encantan las flores.

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?- grita de la emoción Envidia- aunque pensándolo bien no yo no seré capaz de manejar esos mocosos.- cambia por completo su emoción a depresión.

-Lo tomas, o lo dejas y mañana escucharas a Ira despotricando de ti- le dice con mucha tranquilidad terminando un arreglo

-Ok, ok yo iré allá no tengo más opción.

-/-/

Acercarme a ese lugar era más difícil cada vez, no sabía en que transformarme y cambie de forma varias veces mientras llegaba, justo al tocar la puerta terminé siendo yo mismo pero con ropa de esos insignificantes humanos más elegantes

La puerta fue abierta por una chica un poco menuda y tierna, de cabellos rojizos y ojos cafés, me miraba algo extrañada pero no le di tanta importancia.

-Em si, mi amiga Solaris de la floristería me mando aquí soy En… En… Endivia y pues me gustaría trabajar con estos mocos… digo con estos adorables niños- dije con una gota de sudor en la frente y un poco de enojo y ridiculez interna.

-Em- duda un poco- está bien- me dijo la señorita que abrió la puerta.- Soy Manuela, el día de hoy estará a prueba y si pasa a partir de mañana podrá continuar trabajando hasta que la maestra líder regrese de su incapacidad. -Ok- entré al lugar y era un infierno todo era rosa o azul claro, habían juguetes, peluches, muñecas y cosas tiernas por doquier; casi salgo corriendo a vomitar de tanta pomposidad pero mantuve mi cordura, todo para verle la cara al estúpido de ira.

-Mira este es el salón de jardín - me dijo la chica- las estudiantes de aquí son todas chicas, tiene años. Espero que se lleven bien señorita Endivia- me dijo sonriente

-Espera no soy chic… olvídalo, si me irá de maravilla - no se si no notó el sarcasmo en mis palabras pero me dejo sola frente a 30 pares de ojos curiosos

\- buenos días señorita ¿cómo amaneció?- Saludaron a coro

-Hola mocosas- les dije y todas me miraron con una extraña expresión en sus ojos grandes y brillantes- En un muy corto periodo de tiempo estaré con ustedes así que… - en verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que se hacía en una guardería con las niñas, pensaba que solo tenían que hacer lo que quisieran y uno solo miraba lo que hacían para que no se mataran o algo así.

\- señorita- me dijo una chica de cabello negro y grandes ojos con largas pestañas - ¿cuál es su nombre? Yo me llamo Sofía

-Em mi nombre es Envidia, digo Endivia- le dije

-señorita Endivia- me dijo otra de cabellos más rubios y ojos claros- ¿por qué su cabello parece palmera?

-mi cabello no parece una palmera al parecer no sabes lo que es el estilo- le dije muy enfadado, todas las niñas se quedaron calladas de repente.

-pero si parece una palmera, como la que hay frente a mi casa- dijo otra con una voz súper suavecita, a esta le faltaba un diente.

-dejemos este asunto así- dije antes de que quisiera golpear a estas niñitas.

-emm y que es lo que hacían con su profesora lastimada- les pregunte para que me dieran pistas de que hacer

-Nos ponemos a dibujar- me gritaron todas a coro- está bien entonces dibujen y no me molesten más- Pensé que esto iba a ser más fácil cuando de repente mientras pintaban

-maestra palmera, Sara me saco la lengua- grito agudamente una de ellas- no es cierto, Luciana me volteo los ojos y dijo que no quería ser mi amiguita- gritó la que supongo que era Sara

\- eso fue porque me saco la lengua, no quiere ser mi amiguita- dijo Luciana

– Hay pero si no quiere ser tu amiga pues no la necesitas consíguete otra- les dije y continué intentándome relajar.

Al terminar el día y después de muchas peleas y quejas muy, muy tontas, se fueron las mocosas y volvió Manuela y me contó que en verdad hice un buen trabajo con las chicas aunque debía intentar ser tan tosca con ellas, si ni por enterada que soy un chico; Lo bueno es que tendré trabajo por una semana y un pretexto para hacer que Ira no tenga nada que hablar de mí.

-/-

-/-

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda pueden decirme ;)


	2. las historias de las niñas

**Hola a todos, volvió la muerta XD vagar por el mundo de los espíritus es muy inspirador XD. Nah la verdad es que había estado corta de inspiración pero hace poco comencé de nuevo mis clases con las niñas pequeñas y la inspiración volvió como un baldado de agua, asi que aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia**

 **Espero que igual les guste.**

Al día siguiente Envidia vuelve a la carga y va a la guardería. No quería perder contra el idiota de codicia ni contra el "king". Se acerca a la guardería con mucha flojera y sin ánimos de trabajar. Entra lentamente al lugar.

-Hola mocosas – intenta ser cortés saludándolas

-Buenos días maestra palmera- Le dice de nuevo Sofía

-no me digas así mocosa- le riñe muy enfadado

-no nos digas mocosas entonces- le dice la niña increíble que tenga 5 años, ojos en blanco de envidia

\- Bueno se supone que debo estar cuatro horas con ustedes mientras les enseño a "desarrollar sus habilidades cognitivas"- Dice en tono burlón – así que a cada una le entregaré una hoja para que dibujen lo que se les entra en gana- toma un block que hay en una cómoda y comienza a arrancar las hojas un poco bestia así que algunas se rasgan

-pero maestra palmera no podemos dibujar con esta hoja rota- le dice tiernamente Luciana

-no puedo dibujar con la hoja rota- repite envidia con voz infantil- Pues te aguantas, no veo porque no se pueda cuanto tienes todo este espacio, hay que guardar las hojas- y mira que muy malo y todo pero se preocupa por el medio ambiente

-Usen los colores que quieran y hagan sus dibujos como quieran- les dice y cuando termina de repartir piensa que puede descansar, pero olvida que se será como ayer.

-Maestra palmera Nicol no me quiere dar mi borrador- le dice una pequeña

-pues pelea por el – le dice envidia

-maestra palmera Juanita no me quiere prestar el lápiz- le dice otra

-ay tómalo sin su permiso

\- maestra palmera, Susana me está pegando- le dice otra al borde de las lagrimas

-defiéndete sé fuerte- le grita alzando una mano

Cinco minutos después todo el salón era un completo desastre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CALLENSE PIOJOSAS- Grita el chico al borde del desespero, es tal el grito que algunas comienzan a llorar.

-YA NO LLOren –baja el tono porque igual esto no le conviene- deben aprender a resolver sus problemas solas

Todas "la" miran con cara de cordero degollado y el replica – Está bien buscaré algo…

Luego de inspeccionar cada cajón de la maestra incapacitada encuentra en una cómoda un balde de colores

-miren mocosas aquí hay colores todas pueden usarlos si no tienen lápiz pues dibujen con ellos- los deja en una mesita. Luego de esto hubo un poco más de calma solo algunas niñas hablando y todas las que le pedían que afilaran sus colores. Luego de que acabaran sus dibujos todas las niñas se lo mostraban orgullosas pero el solo podía ver unos mamarrachos peores que los de acero así que se inventó algo más ya que tenía bastante tiempo. Cada una debía explicar su dibujo y le salieron cositas así:

-Bien explícame tu dibujo- no podría estar menos interesado

-esta es la princesa del aire, esta del agua, esta de los dulces… y así con todas las chicas que habían en los dibujos

-y estos quienes son?- pregunta envidia al notar que no los menciona

-aa esos son hombres, los hombres nunca hacen nada

la cara de poker de envy fue genial, llama a la siguiente

-bien explica el tuyo

-esto es una guitarra, rockera, una batería rockera, una niña rockera y una cucaracha rockera- dice la niña muy muy emocionada y luego replica

-yo voy a ser una rockeraaaa!

Envidia mira el dibujo y mira a la niña y luego el dibujo… la cucaracha no le cuadra

asi se siguió la tarde hasta que llegaron a la chica mas timida y pequeñita del salón.

-vamos solo faltas tu eemmm valentine-

-soy sophia- dice con un hilillo de voz

-ok ok, bueno . solo ven- la niña se levanta y sale al frente muy asustada y se planta contra la pizarra, le tiende el dibujo a Envidia. –esas somos tu y nosotras- dice de nuevo con ese tono minúsculo de voz.

Algo cálido recorrió el cuerpo de envidia y no entendió que fue, justo cuando se estaba planteando eso llegó la hora en que las niñas se iban.


End file.
